Worth
by Fredburger97
Summary: Naruto has failed to bring back Sasuke. Will Sakura be upset? Who is this new girl hitting on Naruto? How is Sakura going to react? Narusaku. ShikaxOC? Rated T for later chapters. Please read and review. I want to improve as much as i can.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:Only sotry belongs to me. Characters are all Kishimoto.

How is it going? this is my first story so let me know what you think. Please give nice comments or how i should improve.

Prologue

"Quickly, get Naruto in to the ER!" Tsunade yelled. " WE CANNOT LOSE HIM!"

Kakashi had just brought Naruto back from the Valley of the End. Naruto was in critical condition and needed to be treated right away. A hole was very visible on his chest, very close to his heart.

The day didn't start out like this. No. It was a peaceful day in Konoha until the guards at the gates saw Kakashi running toward them. They thought nothing was wrong until they took a closer look. They could see that Kakashi's vest was covered in blood. Then they saw him carrying a blonde figure. They, immediately, called for a stretcher.

Kakahi, however, didn't have the time to wait for the stretcher. He ran past the guards. "Tell Tsunade to go to the ER NOW!" he yelled back the two guards. Kakashi jumped on the roof and quickly made his way to the hospital.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was doing paperwork in the office. The door suddenly flung open to reveal one of the guards from the gate. "Hokage-sama, Naruto is in critical condition and we need to the ER NOW!" the guard said.

Tsunade wasted no time. She didn't both using the door and instead jumped out the window of her office. She made a mental note to scorn Naruto for teaching her that habit. Now, she was in a hurry to save the only person that had convinced her to take the Hokage position.

Once, she was in the ER Room. She, immediately, got to work. It wasn't very easy for her to work on this patient. The pressure was on. If she failed this operation, Naruto will die and she could never forgive herself.

5 hours later….

The operation was a success and Naruto's life was no longer in danger. He was now resting in a hospital room. Tsunade was in the same room looking at the boy. He was wrapped like a mummy, only his mouth and his spiky blonde hair wear visible. Tsunade sighed.

'_The council is going to have a fit when they hear that Sasuke ran off_.' She thought. She left the room, so that she could fill out the paperwork on Naruto's operation.

Naruto finger twitched a little bit. Then his eyes began to open a little bit.

_'Where am I? What is this white light? Am I dead?'_ he thought. Once his eyes were fully adjusted to the brightness of the light, he opened them fully. Lying down, he turned his head to the right then to the left. No one was in the room with him. He looked up at the ceiling.

_'Sasuke… he got away…..Sakura-chan is going to be so pissed at me. Is this really worth my time? I mean for Sakura-chan I would do anything, but I can't even manage to hurt Sasuke withut crippling him. Sakura-chan would probably be even more mad.' _he thought. Suddenly, someone knocked on the door. Shikamaru came in, thinking Naruto was still asleep. He saw Naruto's eyes were open.

"Oh! You are awake?" he asked.

"Yeah. How long have I been out for?"

"You haven't been out for too long. As a matter of fact, you just got out of a surgery," Shikamaru said. He was very surprised that Naruto would be awake right now.

"We failed the mission, didn't we?" It wasn't a question. It was more of a statement. Shikamaru could only nod at clenched his hands. He then smiled at Shikamaru. "I guess I am going to have to try again."

Shikamaru just looked at Naruto and smiled. He believed Naruto can do it. Even though, he never showed it Naruto was actually his best friend. Naruto may not think the same, but he didn't care. His friendship is more than enough. "Yeah, I guess so."

The window suddenly opened up. Jiraiya's head popped in. "Ahhhhh Naruto, good timing," he said.

"I'm bed-ridden,Ero-sennin. How is that good timing?" he muttered.

Jiraiya ignored him. He closed the window and turned around and looked at him and Shikamaru with a serious expression.

"Alright boys. We need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just the story. All characters belong to Kishimoto.

Sup guys? How you think this story will do? I will try to work on it everyday if I have the chance to. I am hoping I will be able to finish before I start school, but at the same time, I don't know how long I want this story to be. It will all depend on you guys. But, without further ado Chapter 1.

Chapter 1

Naruto had never seen Jiraiya do serious before unless it something that is top secret. At the same time, if it were something top secret, he wouldn't tell him anyway. Sensing that it probably had something to do with him, Naruto got serious as well. "What is it?" he asked.

"Naruto, I was planning to take you on a training trip today, but it turns out that you still seem to be recovering. So, I have decided to just take you on that trip in three weeks. I have talked with Tsunade about this. She agreed to allow you to do one last mission before we leave," Jiraiya said then turned to Shikamaru. "The team for the mission will consist of Naruto, Sakura Haruno, and you, Shikamaru. Kakashi will also tag along as the leader of you little group."

Shikamaru had some questions, but decided to stay quiet until Jiraiya was done talking. Naruto, however, just talked out of turn.

"Training trip? How long is that going to be? What are you going to teach me? Where will we be doing it?" Naruto asked with a glint of excitement in his eyes. He was more interested in the training trip more than the mission. He was more focused on trying to bring Sasuke back then do a mission. He had to get stronger. Stronger for his sake. Stronger for village's sake. And more importantly for Sakura's sake.

"SHUT UP,GAKI!" Jiraiya yelled." I wasn't even done talking. Naruto, I will tell you more about the training trip as soon as you get back. Right now, I have to report to Tsunade that you have woken up. She will be in here shortly. Right now focus on recovering and the mission that is coming up for you. It is a C-rank mission and is on the borderline of becoming a B-rank mission."

Naruto and Shikamaru looked at Jiraiya with a shocked face. They just got back from what was probably the hardest mission in their career so far; now, they on going on another B-rank mission? Seeing the shocked looks on their face, he decided to just continue speaking. "I should have Tsunade bring in the file for the mission. Remember this information does not leave the room. Only you know about this training trip Shikamaru. This is suppose to be top secret."

After that, Jiraiya left. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and grinned. "ANOTHER MISSION! YES! I know I won't be in here for too long, so as soon as I am healed we can go!" Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru just looked at Naruto.

_'Just how the hell does he have so much energy right now? He just got back from a surgery. I am already exhausted. Another mission…Troublesome…..More importantly, Why is Naruto's training trip a secret?'_ he thought as he let out a sigh.

Meanwhile at another location in Konoha…..

Sakura was in her bed curled up in a ball. She was hoping that Naruto would come back with Sasuke. After all, he promised her didn't he? She trusted Naruto with her life. She trusted Naruto to keep his promise. She looked at the clock and realized that it was already two in the afternoon.

"I should get out of here," she muttered to herself sighing. She got up from bed and made her way downstairs. "Mom, I am going out!"

As soon as she got the approval, she was out the door. She just roamed around the streets of Konoha. She looked around the streets with empty eyes. Not the sparkling emerald green eyes everyone see everyday. No happiness. No joy. Only pain and sadness. One thing also showed in her eyes. Worries. She had to admit that she was more worried about Naruto than she was about Sasuke. She knew Naruto was strong, but after watching all of those time in the academy, she figured Sasuke might have defeated Naruto easily. She wanted Sasuke back, but not at the cost of Naruto's life.

She continued to roam around the streets of Konoha, until an ANBU agent popped out in front of her. "Sakura Haruno, you presence is need by the Hokage. Please meet in Naruto's hospital room."

Before Sakura could ask anything, the ANBU agent was gone. She had lots of questions. Is Sasuke back? Is Naruto ok? All of her questions will be answered soon as she quickly ran to the hospital.

Once she got to the hospital, she tried to find a nurse. She found one and ran up to her. "What room is Naruto Uzumaki in?" she asked.

"Room 218," the nurse replied. Sakura ran up the stairs to the second floor and began searching for the room. After a minute or two of searching, she found it. She was about to open the door until she heard voices. She could make out one of the voices as Shikamaru.

"I couldn't bring him back Obaa-san, " she heard a voice inside say. She recognized the voice. She looked down. Naruto couldn't bring Sasuke back? Tears wear threatening to fall. However, she reminded herself that she was a ninja. She couldn't show any emotion. She looked up with a small glare. She put her hand on the handles about to open it.

Inside the hospital room….

"So I ate miso ramen two days ago…..Maybe I should have a pork ramen today!" he told Tsunade. They have decided to move onto happier subject rather than talk about the failed mission. For Naruto, it was always ramen. Shikamaru just shook his head. Naruto's love for ramen is no secret. Even a blind man can see it.

"Talk about nothing but ramen. That's Naruto," Shikamaru said. Suddenly the door opened, which caught everybody's attention. They saw that it was a slightly pissed off Sakura. Tsunade didn't know what was going on or why Sakura seemed a little pissed off; Naruto was shaking a little bit. Shikamaru knew as well, but just chose not to say anything.

"Naruto!" Sakura said a little bit harshly. She made her way toward his bed and lifted up her hand.

'Oh no! SHE PISSED! SHE'S GONNA SLAP ME!' he thought. He closed his eyes, waiting for the slap to come. He saw this coming as soon as he realized he had failed to bring Sasuke back.

End of Chapter 1

How is it? Rate and Review please. May take a couple days for me to write up a chapter. I have a mission in mind but I have to see the names I want to add in it that's all. Most of the battle scene has already been written out. Let me know hwo you guys like it though. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-Naruto is not mine. Only story is mine. All characters belong to Kishimoto.

Chapter 2

Naruto waited for the pain to come, but nothing came. Instead he felt a very soft hand touch his cheek. He opened his eyes to find Sakura crying silent tears. A worried look passed over his face.

"S-S-Sakura-chan?" he stammered. "Are you ok?"

Sakura didn't say a word. She just looked into his ocean blue eyes. She pulled back and looked at the mummified Naruto. "Naruto, I am so sorry!" she said. "I never expected Sasuke-kun to be like this."

"Sakura-chan it's ok," Naruto replied. He wanted to get up and hug Sakura, but the pain the chest still hasn't gone away. It was fading fast, but still not gone. He was angry with himself for not being able to soothe Sakura's crying.

"NO! IT'S NOT OK! YOU WERE HANGING ONTO YOUR LIFE BECAUSE OF THAT PROMISE!" she shouted. Naruto could tell how sorry she was by the way she was hugging herself. The tears were flowing down on to the hospital floor like a river going into an ocean. Naruto willed himself to get. He grunted as he got up slowly from his laying position.

"NARUTO! You are still not fully healed!" Shikamaru yelled. "DO YOU WANT TO REOPEN THAT WOUND?!"

Shikamaru was about to push Naruto back on his bed, but a hand stopped him. He turned around to see Tsunade's hand on his right shoulder. She shook her head. Shikamaru could only stare at Naruto.

Naruto put both of his hands on Sakura's shoulder. Sakura opened her teary eyes to see Naruto looking at her.

"Sakura-chan, it's alright. Honestly. You love Sasuke right? I want to be able to protect that smile that I can see everyday. I hate seeing you cry. It makes me so helpless. This is only the beginning, after all. Bringing back Teme back is my promise of a lifetime to you!" he reassured her. "Beside, I am almost healed! I feel like I can get out of here tomorrow!"

He started moving around a little, but only to stop when he felt the pain. Sakura just smiled and laughed at Naruto. This is a typical day with Naruto. Always pushing beyond his limit. Always ignoring his personal feeling to help others. She was well aware of the crush that he harbored for her, but then once again Sasuke was in her life. Naruto sat back down on his bed and nodded to Tsunade. Tsuande nodded back.

"Naruto. Shikamaru. Sakura. This mission will take you out of the village for a good week or two. So make sure you are well prepared. Your mission is to protect a princess going back to the Wave country. Your captain will be Kakashi. This is a crucial mission for the Leaf village so failure is not an option!" she said.

"What is so crucial about this mission?" Sakura asked wiping away some tears.

"The council of Konoha and the Wave are right now making a deal to do business together. Ever since The Great Naruto Bridge opened up, the village has been getting a lot of business." Tsunade informed, giving Naruto a smile. "I will be taking my leave now. I have some paperwork to do."

Shikamaru looked at Naruto. "You have a bridge named after you?"

"Yeah it was on our first C-rank mission. We saved the Wave village from Gato. They decided to name their bridge after! Isn't it cool?"

"Yeah. It's pretty cool I guess."

Kakashi entered the room, but he wasn't alone. A girl with blonde hair and chestnut brown eyes followed him into the room. She was wearing a light blue traditional Chinese dress and thigh high stockings. To any normal man, she would be the epitome of beauty.

"How are you feeling, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Kakashi had been worried about Naruto ever since he brought him in. Now that he is awake and alive, he can relax a little bit. Although, Kakashi still haven't forgiven himself for the incident that happened yesterday. He stayed at his sensei's grave for hours yesterday, regretting his mistake. If he was only a little earlier, Naruto might've not been in the hospital room and Sasuke would still be here.

"I'm fine right now. Kakashi-sensei, who is that behind you?"

"Where are my manners? This is out client, Princess Rose. She is here on a political mission for the next two days. In the mean time, you guys can talk with her. I will see you the day before the mission to give you more details." Kakashi explained, after that he poofed out.

"He was only here for like a minute," Naruto said to no one in particular.

The three genins looked at the princess. It was obvious that the princess was really shy and the staring was not helping. She was shaking a little bit, not knowing what to say. Naruto decided to break the awkward silence.

"Hi, Rose-sama. My name is Naruto Uzumaki," he said. He tried to get out of the bed, but the pain wouldn't let him. He just sat there, rubbing his head. "Sorry, I just got injured yesterday."

"It's ok," the princess said. She walked over to the bed and offered him a handshake. Naruto took it. "I'm a little bit of a medic maybe, I can do something for you?"

"Ummmm….sure, why not?" he said. The princess took off his hospital shirt. She saw that his entire body was wrapped in bandages. She saw the hole that Sasuke made.

"How did you get this? This is a very serious injury!" she said in a little high pitch voice. She was shocked at the size of the hole in his chest. Naruto just looked at Shikamaru, then at Sakura. Shikamaru gave him a nod. Sakura just looked away.

"I got it in a training accident. It's not a big deal! I get this all the time!" he replied, offering him a smile. The princess was obviously not convinced.

"Something like this in a training accident?"

"Yeah! I am trying to develop my own justu!"

The princess was still not convinced, but decided to drop it. She took off the bandage that covered the hole. She placed her hand two inches above the injury and her hands began to glow green.

She continued for about ten minutes before she finally stopped. "There! Good as new!" she said with a big smile. Sakura and Shikamaru looked at Naruto with wide eyes. The hole was completely gone! How did she do that? Naruto looked at them and looked at his injury. He didn't feel any pain!

"Thank you so much, Rose-sama!" he said excitedly, pulling her into a hug. The princess just blushed a little bit and then slowly gave him a small hug. Once they pulled apart, Naruto gave her a small smile. Sakura saw the smile and wasn't too happy with it. It was a smile that Naruto used to give her and only her. Out of anger, she decided to interrupt the moment.

"Hi, I am Sakura Haruno."

"And I am Shikamaru Nara."

Princess Rose shook both of their hands. Before turning back to Naruto. "Since you are able to move freely now, would you care to join me for some lunch. I would like to learn about my bodyguards a little more!" she asked.

_'Who the hell does she think she is? Asking him to lunch. Surely Naruto won't accept!'_ Sakura thought.

"Sure why not. Can you wait outside while I get dressed?" he asked. Shikamaru and the princess quickly left the room. Naruto began taking off the bandages that covered him. Sakura however didn't move at all. She was stumped. Since when did girls ask Naruto of all people out for lunch? Not to mention the girl that asked was a princess.

_"I cannot let them eat together alone! I have to be there!' _Sakura thought.

"Uhhh, Sakura-chan. Are you going to go outside? I have to change, you know?" Naruto said breaking Sakura's train of thought. Naruto was done taking off the bandages and was standing there shirtless. Sakura blushed and then ran out of the room to join the princess and Shikamaru.

"So princess, where did you learn that healing justu? I don't even think Tsunade know about that justu." Shikamaru asked.

"It's a bloodline justu. It runs in my family! While I was healing Naruto, it does heal faster than usual. I wonder why."

"No wonder, Tsunade couldn't do it." Shikamaru replied, happy he got his information.

"Well there is only one that it can heal that fast, but I highly doubt that it can be that. After all, I just met Naruto."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked a little curious about the secret of the justu.

"Well it was written in my family history is that is one who has the bloodline and meets one the they are destined to be with, then it would heal faster. The speed of the healing all depends on how much you care about the person," Rose replied with a small blush forming on her face.

"Are you saying that Naruto is meant to be with you?" Sakura asked a little bit harshly. Shikamaru and the princess looked at her. Sakura noticed what she did wrong and apologized to the princess.

"No, it's fine. Well, it's highly likely, but like I said I don't really know Naruto very well, Sakura."

That statement made Sakura even more uncomfortable. There was no way she was going to leave Naruto alone with the princess now. Sakura was about to open her mouth to say something, but the door opened. Naruto was fully clothed in his usual orange jumpsuit.

"Ok! I am ready! Wanna go get some ramen?" Naruto asked, looking at the princess.

"Sure" Rose replied. They start walking until they heard Sakura clear her throat.

"Are we not invited?" Sakura asked glaring at Naruto. She had her arms crossed and her foot tapping on the floor.

"Well, I don't really care if I go or not. It's kind of troublesome." Shikamaru said. Sakura glared at Shikamaru. "B-b-but on the other hand I am a little hungry!"

"Sure you guys can come along if you want to!" the princess said. Sakura made her way to them. She pushed herself in between Naruto and Rose. Naruto looked back at Shikamaru.

"Ready to go?" Naruto asked him. Shikamaru nodded as they made their way out of the hospital.


End file.
